


Aunt Arya Baratheon

by MadameCristal



Series: A Story For Another Day [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff, Jonerys little girl turns 16!, Lemon Cakes, POV Arya Stark, Sailor Arya Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: “I doubt anyone could forbid you from doing anything, Dei. Besides you’re going to be under my supervision. That’s a ringing endorsement of safety!” Arya exclaimed as they entered the house. Missandei did not seem as certain as her aunt that her parents would see traveling with Arya as a particularly safe endeavor.





	Aunt Arya Baratheon

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of my Alternate Ending universe.  
> A little peek into the future. Also, I just really like to write birthdays?
> 
> I own nothing. This is all G.R.R.M and (begrudgingly) HBO.

Arya Baratheon (formerly Arya Stark) was sitting on the beach eating a stolen lemon cake when her niece finally came outside. The girl sank down in the sand next to her aunt, holding out another lemon cake. Arya gladly nabbed it.

“Sleeping in, eh?” she asked the girl with a laugh. Dei smiled back at her.

“It is my birthday, after all. I think I deserve all the sleep I want,” she retorted in response. Arya snorted.

“Not much sleeping in to be had at sea so enjoy it while you can,” Arya replied, finishing the second lemon cake. She was staring in the sky as a large purple dragon approached the beach. Rhaella landed on the sand next to Missandei. “How does Rhaella feel about sailing?”

“We’ve been practicing landing on the deck of a ship. She’s ready,” Dei gave the dragon a loving pat on the snout. Arya wasn’t exactly sure how ready a dragon could be for a sea voyage, but she had faith that Missandei knew what she was talking about. 

“And have you also practiced telling your parents?” Arya teased. Dei glared at her aunt. Arya shrugged and got up off the sand. “No time like the day you’re leaving then!”

“I don’t think they’re going to want me to leave,” Dei sighed. “In fact, Dad might go so far as to try and forbid me.” She bit her lip and trudged after Arya to the house. 

“I doubt anyone could forbid you from doing anything, Dei. Besides you’re going to be under my supervision. That’s a ringing endorsement of safety!” Arya exclaimed as they entered the house. Missandei did not seem as certain as her aunt that her parents would see traveling with Arya as a particularly safe endeavor. _Surely_ , Arya thought, _Dany and Jon would see a simple sailing adventure as a tame option in comparison to how they had spent their late teen years?_

“I don’t think anyone in their life has ever described Arya Baratheon as safe. But still, you are _adult_ supervision,” Missandei said, nodding along as if convincing herself it was an excellent argument. 

“Who needs adult supervision?” asked a voice as Daenerys came into view on the stairs. Jon was not far behind his wife. He started at seeing his sister. “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t an aunt visit her favorite niece on her birthday?” she replied, snatching a third lemon cake. Jon rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to have favorites once you have more than one niece,” he told her, coming over to kiss her on top of her head. Arya rolled her eyes and Dei laughed. Dany joined Jon and gave her Lady Sister a hug.

“I am all for favorites,” Missandei told them, grinning at her parents. Finally they rounded on their daughter.

“Happy birthday, kiddo,” Jon said hugging his daughter. Daenerys was quick to join their hug on her daughter’s other side. Arya hoped the girl committed the moment to memory; she may start to miss them dearly when they were half a world away.

“What were you hoping to do today?” Dany asked her daughter as they all pulled apart. In the distance, they heard Drogon landing on the beach nearby. Missandei cleared her throat.

“Mother. Father,” she began, “I have something to tell you.” At her words, Jon and Dany looked very alarmed. “It’s nothing bad! I just, em, made some plans that I need to bring to your attention. I’m going on adventure.” She gave a brisk nod at that, as if the matter was settled. Dany raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

“And pray tell, where exactly are you adventuring to?” she asked, voice neutral. Jon’s face did not look as neutral, but Missandei didn’t let that discourage her.

“Oh! Sailing, Mother. I’m going sailing with Aunt Arya. We’re going to see the world!” she exclaimed in excitement. She was bursting to tell her mother all the places she wanted to see and things she wanted to do. Jon had turned to his sister, as if she was now the enemy.

“And Arya has already agreed to this I assume?” he asked coldly. His sister did not seem bothered by his response and grinned wickedly at him. She gave a nod. Unlike her husband, Daenerys seemed happy with this news.

“Would I be correct in assuming you’ve taught Rhaella to land and takeoff from a ship?” she asked her daughter. Dei nodded in confirmation. Daenerys face softened, and she gave her a half smile. “Well then, tell me all the things you’re hoping to do.” Dei’s face lit up and she wrapped her mother in a hug.

“Oh Mother! Thank you! I have so many that it’s hard to decide!” she talked animatedly. Jon turned his full focus to his little sister and moved across the room to her. She was eating _another_ lemon cake. 

“Arya, how could you agree to this plan? What if something goes wrong?” he demanded in a hushed voice. Missandei kept up her excited chatter with her mother, entirely unaware of the argument about to occur. 

“Please Jon, she’s a woman grown now. She wants to see the world. And there’s not a safer way to do it than with me. I love her dearly; I won’t let anything happen to her,” she tried to soothe. Jon shook his head at her.

“No, Arya, you don’t have any children. You don’t know what I’m feeling. She’s my daughter, my only child! Sixteen is surely not a woman grown! The world out there is a cruel place, and I can’t bear to have her heart broken by it.” His words were harsh, and Arya subconsciously put her hand on her mid-section. Jon did not notice.

“You’re right; I don’t have children. But she’s not a child anymore. You can either support her now or have her do something more drastic to prove that fact to you. I know. I was once a girl whose family didn’t like her dreams,” she reminded him quietly. The anger seemed to fade out of Jon at this. He didn’t want to treat Missandei’s hopes as Caitlyn had once treated Arya’s. Arya put her hand on his arm. “I will take care of her, Jon. I promise. And it’s not forever. Just her first chance to spread her wings.” He smiled at his sister. Sometimes he forgot just how wise she had become.

“Dragons must learn to fly,” he said softly. Arya looked at him quizzically. He laughed. “It’s what Dany is always telling me when Missandei does something new and more dangerous than I’d prefer.” With a nod at his sister, he turned to his wife and daughter. Dei’s speech seemed to be slowing, as she came to the end of her list. Dany gave him a teasing look; he shrugged in return. He made his way back towards his daughter.

“Well? Do I get a say in this list?” he asked her. She turned to him and threw her arms around him, like she used to when she was younger.

“Of course, Dad!” she exclaimed. “It’s an evolving list, plenty of room for change.” And just like that, Jon was as onboard with Missandei’s birthday plan as Dany. Arya grinned at the sight of the three of them together. 

“Six months!” she broke into their conversation. “Remember than we agreed on six months so don’t pick too many places. There’s always another adventure if you miss something.” Dei gave a nod in agreement and went back to debating with Jon whether she should go to The North – first or last were the only options that Dei was interested in hearing.

Arya sat back and nicked another lemon cake. She was telling the truth about Missandei being her favorite niece. Sansa’s daughters were both wonderful little ladies, but it was Dei who had wanted water dancing lessons and sailing lessons. They were kindred spirits – her and her favorite niece. She placed a hand on her stomach again and wondered what her own child wound be like. Somehow, she knew they were going to have a boy. Gendry had insisted there was no way to know that, and he would be ecstatic as long as the child was healthy. But she knew she was right. Perhaps they could name him after her father. 

Jon and Missandei’s conversation continued as Dany drifted over to Arya. Arya registered this as she made her way through the remaining lemon cakes.

“You know, you’re going to make yourself sick if you eat all of those,” Dany observed. Arya looked at the other woman and shrugged.

“I’m going to be sick anyway. Might as well eat all the lemon cakes first,” she replied. Dany grinned back at her in triumph.

“I knew it! You don’t even like lemon cakes. And a six-month limit to Dei’s adventure?” Dany cocked her head at Arya. “I’m going offer a dragon ride to the future Baratheon baby and give Gendry the same panic attack Jon had today, you know?” Arya giggled at the thought and smiled at Dany.

“Deal. I think I’ll wait to tell Jon until the baby is here though. He’s going to worry too much with Dei being gone as it is,” Arya told her. Dany nodded in agreement. 

“If you wanted, I could have another house built down the beach while you’re away. If you were hoping for a roof over your head after the birth?” Dany posed this as a cautious question. Perhaps she still wasn’t all that sure of Arya. Much to her surprise, Arya wrapped her arms around her in response.

“If you and Jon don’t mind sharing your island, I would love that,” she responded quietly. She turned her head to hide the tears gathering in her eyes. _Damn pregnancy hormones_ , she internally cursed. Dany beamed at her. 

“Mind? I know I speak for us both when I say we’d be delighted to have more of our family here.” Arya squeezed the other woman tighter at this declaration. “Take care of yourself just as much as you’re going to take care of Dei out there okay? And come back early if you need to.” Arya nodded her agreement at this and then pulled back from the long hug.

“I’m going back to the docks. Just come down later when Missandei is ready to sail out – after you’ve had your birthday celebration. We can sail off into the sunset, like one of those cheesy romantic stories.” Dany laughed at this, and Arya headed out the door. As she walked down the beach, she giggled to herself. Perhaps it was cheesy, but she thought maybe her life had turned out just good as those stories Sansa had gone on and on about. No – her life had turned out better. Because it had been hard and horrific there in the middle, but she had made it through to the other side. And the other side included adventures with her niece, sailing off into sunsets, and having a happy and healthy family. She giggled again and began to whistle as she walked. Pregnancy really was turning her into a sap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully my muse will return with more inspiration (probably for another birthday). But until then, thank you for going on this journey with me! XOXO
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥
> 
> Feel free to leave any kudos or comments! I love when people do that!


End file.
